This invention relates generally to the field of water display and more specifically to a machine for constructing modular water spray configurations.
The beauty and aesthetic pleasure associated with streams of water impelled into the air have long been appreciated and numerous contrivances to affect the same have long been constructed. Advances in the art have been more or less continuous for millennia with modern day dynamic water displays exploiting advances in pumping capacity, increased power availability, servo mechanisms that control valves, lighting technology, and programmable computer controls among others.
Also, long appreciated has been the fact that such water displays may have active rather than vicarious recreational benefits when people are accorded access to and exposure to the streams of water. The instant disclosure is an advancement in the art of dynamic water display, active or vicarious, recreational machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,250 by Fuller et al. discloses a fountain display comprising a plurality of nozzles disposed in a pattern with the nozzles supported by a base structure such as the bottom of a pool. Underlying the base structure is a network of water supply pipes communicating through the base surface with the nozzles and a network of drain pipes communicating through the base surface with drain openings in the base surface. In addition, Fuller et al. discloses a top surface on which people may walk, such as a patio deck, having elements spaced apart, thusly comprising gaps through which water may flow in order to accumulate over the base surface where it may be drained away through the drain openings in the base surface. In addition, Fuller et al. discloses openings in the top surface through which water expelled from the nozzles may pass upwardly into the atmosphere with said top surface being supported by the aforementioned base structure. Thus, Fuller requires a permanently fixed plumbing array situated beneath a permanent base, and deck members spaced apart supported by the base. In addition, Fuller et al. teaches means to cover the openings in the top surface through which water is expelled so that people may walk over the top surface when the fountain display is not in use.
In contrast to Fuller et al., the instant art comprises portable modules, which may function individually or in combination, comprising a walking surface, and plumbing. Thus, the instant art may be easily moved, without separating disparate parts such as walking surfaces, nozzles, base surfaces, and/or plumbing. In additional contrast to Fuller et al., the instant art requires no space between elements where water may accumulate in order to be drained away or otherwise disposed of. In Further contrast to Fuller et al., the instant art teaches embodiments comprising no means by which water passing through the top surface from the interior, or from any other source independent of the instant art, may pass back through the top surface to the interior. Thus, the instant art may comprise a top surface of unitary material rather than a plurality of independent, spaced apart elements. In Further contrast Fuller et al., the instant art teaches no means to cover any openings through which water is expelled in order that the top surface may be trod upon when the water display is not in use, but rather teaches simultaneous walking upon and display of water. In yet additional contrast to the instant art, Fuller et al. teaches no modules that may communicate in order to vary the size or configurations of nozzle arrays.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,979 B2 by Tracy discloses a fountain comprising a support structure mounted on a ground surface, preferably a concrete slab or the bottom of a pool. The support structure comprises a water conduit from which extend a plurality of branches comprising nozzles which emit pressurized water through openings in the top surface of the support structure. The water conduit communicates with a water source by means of a main water supply pipe and a fitting. The main water supply pipe may be beneath the ground surface or above the ground surface.
In contrast to the instant art, Tracy teaches no means to connect one support structure with another so as to produce a unified and uniform surface which may be varied as to surface area and/or basic geometric configuration, nor any means for the conduits internal to one support structure to communicate with the conduits of another support structure, but rather teaches the support structures as self-contained units.